Percabeth Revolution: Horrifying!
by lsc01
Summary: Annabeth discovers the horrors of Percabeth fluff. One shot. I SUPPORT THE PERCABETH REVOLUTION!
1. Chapter 1

**"omz, my hotty prince percy, I luv u, like, soooooo much!" annabeth cryed 2 her BF percy**

**"me 2, xcept I luv u moor!' percy said. **

**annabeth and perrcy kissed pashinatly under the moonlight; cuz they were on the beach and it was nightime**

**'lets ride away 2gether!" cryed percy.**

**so suddenly blackjack the pegisis flew up in a bellhop uniform, prancing like the kewl pegisis he iz**

**'reddy to serve, my lord" he said**

**"thanx blackjack, u rock" annabeth and perrcy cried, and hopped onto his bakc**

**so they flyed away into the sunset and were happy for, like, EVA!**

**the end!**

**omgpleez review! xoxoxo**

**-luvbunnyfudgesicle**

Annabeth closed her laptop in total disgust. She had come across this horrible work of TOTAL fiction while on OLYMPUS!NOW, the popular gossip sight that had all the latest scoops on Hades' latest argument with Persephone, one of the Huntresses breaking her vows of maidenhood, or whatever gossip the Mount Olympus tabloids could get a hold of.

Now, Annabeth wasn't usually someone who liked gossip. Heck, she _never_ liked gossip, especially not OLYMPUS!NOW. The only reason she was on the sight is because one of the Aphrodite girls, Sarabelle, had told her that there was an article about 'Percabeth', the dumb ship name for Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

Naturally, Annabeth was furious. How DARE they write an article about her and Percy? She was NOT planning on being a celebrity couple.

The article actually wasn't too bad; it was just about how they got together. But there were links to a website called " " embedded in the article...

And this ridiculous **** was what popped up.

Annabeth leaned out of her cabin window.

"Percy! Nico! Get your butts in here!" she called to the two boys, who were sword fighting.

Percy and Nico looked at each other nervously. When Annabeth had that tone in her voice, they knew to drop everything and go see her.

They pocketed their weapons and ran over to the Athena cabin, where Annabeth was sitting at her desk, Daedalus's laptop open.

She looked furious.

"Okay," sighed Percy. "What did I forget to do now? Is today the thirty-fourth anniversary of the first time we held hands or something?"

Annabeth swatted him. "No, Kelp Face, it's not you. Its... people."

"Okayyy... that clears things up. And I like the new insult. Much more refreshing than the same old Seaweed Brain." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Mortals, mostly hormonal teenage girls, are writing stories about us."

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Me, too?"

Annabeth nodded. "You will not believe how many different people you've been with in these stories! I made a list. A LIST, NICO. There were _that_ many stories about you."

Nico grimaced. "Let me read it."

Percy started laughing. "I want to read it, too."

Annabeth shook her head. "Oh, no. You and I have some different stories to read."

Percy bent down and looked at the computer screen.

**Percy and Annabeth lay in the meadow, staring up at the twinkly dinkly stars.**

**"Look, my love chestnut, a** **shooting star!" cried Annabeth.**

**"Oh, my goddess princess maiden of gorgeousness, it is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as your eyes." Percy crooned.**

**Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's. They kissed for ten minutes.**

**"Wow, that was amazing, my little Pooky-Woodums." Percy said, stroking Annabeth's softer than soft hair.**

**Annabeth smiled beautifully. "Let's dance."**

**They stood up and began to waltz like professional ballroom dancers. Annabeth's tee shirt and shorts turned into a magnificent ballgown and Percy's tee shirt and jeans turned into a tuxedo. **

**Fireworks exploded over head as Percy pulled Annabeth into an embrace.**

**"I love you..." they sang in perfect harmony.**

**The End**

Percy's face was indescribable. _Horrified_ would have been an understatement.

"That's-that's-" he spluttered, unable to find a word to describe the monstrosity he had just read.

"Awful, I know." said Annabeth. "Though not as bad as some of the other stories."

Nico sighed. "So far, I've been with Rachel, Silena, Thalia, and...oh, gods forbid...Luke, some random Mary-Sues, a bunch of girls named Eliza, and... oh gods, you, Percy."

Percy shuddered. "I think my ears just tried to kill themselves."

Annabeth clicked on another story. "Guys! Look!"

"Oh, gods. Another horrible fanfic?" groaned Nico.

"No!" Annabeth said excitedly. "There's this great thing called the Percabeth Revolution! The supporters write stories ridiculing the fluff we've been reading!"

Percy sighed with relief. "At least SOME people have the right idea."

**If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-lovey-dovey-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or etc, with the title The Percabeth Revolution and then name of your fic. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Horrifying!, and then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!**


	2. Authors's Note

**HEY GUYS! This is lsc01 here. I got a couple reviews on my story that kinda confused me!**

**The stuff in bold is MAKING FUN of some Percabeth fanfics. I didn't write that stuff as actual stories.**

** And I totally love Percabeth... just not all the mushiness and inappropriate stuff some fanfic writers include in their Percabeth stories.**

**Please R&R, people! I will give you a lollipop. Well, an imaginary lollipop, but still. Who doesn't want an imaginary lollipop?**

**:) Thanks to TheRealLeilaJackson and bellaqueenofthecourt for their awesomely positive comments!**

**- lsc01**


End file.
